


The Other One Inside

by Kathryndragons1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mad Scientists, Mental Instability, Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryndragons1/pseuds/Kathryndragons1
Summary: A mysterious boy named Tynan shows up one day in the small town of Chico, California. This boy has run into the law on several occasions, but has no physical record available. the police can't seem to hold him and his origins are unknown. What people don't seem to know is that Tynan isn't alone. Inside Tynan is a thing that takes control and wreaks havoc in its wake. The Thing never stops unless Tynan keeps it on a short leash. But... Every once in a while... It comes out when He looks away. It comes out when The Doctor wants to play.





	The Other One Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my peeps! so I wrote this when I was in junior high and when I went to re-read this, I hated almost everything about it. So! Now I'm trying to give it a shot again to see if I can make this a story that I like and will be able to finish.

“Must keep going...”  
This was the only thought going through my head for the last couple days. In between finding places to stay without legal documentation and trying to stay under the radar of any sort of law enforcement, one gets pretty put out. By now my black, eye length hair has become a nuisance and needs to get cut, but for now it gets pushed out of my face and behind my ear. It is starting to grow past my eyes and down my neck. Showers are a luxury and I can’t maintain my hygiene as long as I’m homeless, and hose showers, while effective, aren’t doing it for me. Not to mention that the cleanliness factor of a garden hose does not keep me as clean as normal people which means I stand out. Standing out is extremely dangerous and I can’t afford to be seen. Turning a sharp corner I see a suburban housing area and about halfway down the street I choose a white nondescript house to hide near. I pick the fence's lock and slip inside with as little movement as possible. Slowly I creep around the house edge trying to stay out of the light, as to keep shadows to a minimum. I crouch down in the lawns back right corner, near a tree, in order to keep some form of barrier between myself and whoever lives in the house. The tree should hide my body, shadow, and hopefully smell for the night. I take a deep breath and try to steady my heart rate as I sit down on the grass. Running all day usually gets me pretty tired but it's the third day in this town that I’ve been running, so hopefully I'll be out of the town soon. I look down at myself and take notice of the same clothes that I've been wearing for about a week. The hoodie, while big, is now clinging to my malnourished torso because of the rain that started falling midday. wrinkled and grungy clothes I wore last three nights have now become soaked from the pouring rain. My jeans and shirt cling to my body as I finally settle for the night. Last night I had a close call with the local city cops. I had to run on foot because I was one of the idiots who ran out of gas in a car chase. I internally laugh at the irony of liking cop shows when I first discovered television because reality is nothing like the shows with happy endings. The good guy does not always win. And sometimes, you aren’t the good person you think you are. I pull my drawstring bag over my shoulder and grab the blanket from within. The cold of night has already settled across the yard and fog will begin to roll towards the town in a couple hours. I settle my mind and try to get some sleep before starting to trek again in the morning.   
Maybe I'll try to jack a car. If I could drive a couple towns over I might reach Montana by morning. I need to find a nondescript car that hopefully won't be noticed until I'm out of the town. I keep getting away from lower city enforcers but last week I got tagged by the fed’s; now I can’t go into a fucking gas station without cameras catching sight of me. It’s not too hard to sprint across a parking lot or a small field, but as I turned 19, it's become a lot harder to tell people that you're just on your way home from school, and not running from the cops.   
It's okay, at least I'm not with the doctor... I just need to keep pushing. I need to sleep so I can travel tomorrow.   
Tomorrow... that's an important day... I don't know why though... so tired...


End file.
